The Final Mission
by VampireWizard
Summary: A new enemy has come. It is known as the...the...the...STOOR WORM! The killer of good! Can Martin, along with Diana, Java, Billy, and M.O.M save the universe before the Stoor Worm kills them? Read and Review! It will pump you up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya Martin Mystery fans! My name is non-other than Vampire-Wizard! I am so happy that I actually made this story! It is really short, so don't kill me please. And, I want some reviews. If you like it, or hate it. This is only the begining. So don't worry. **

**S.P.D. Purple Ranger! This story is for you!**

**Hope you like it. NO flames please...**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Beginning of a New Enemy:

_Long ago, before any human was set on Earth. A creature ruled the whole galaxy Creatures of the Old Myth feared this creature. This creature was known as the Stoor Worm. It is the ruler of the whole world. If any one dares to block its path to conquering the universe, they will be destroyed. The creatures of the Old Myth fear this creature, so they locked it up in a planet known as Earth. They sent it far away, away from the galaxy, away from them. They sent it to Earth where it will sleep for ever. Until, some idiot person shall wake it up and set it free to destroy Earth. This 'idiot person' is known as…_

"MARTIN!" Diana screamed. She was soaked in slime and she was really pissed. "WHERE ARE YOU MARTIN! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS LITTLE JOKE OF YOURS!" she screamed some more. She stomped around the Center looking for Martin while slime dripped from her.

Billy zoomed past Diana in a hurry, "Hi Diana, sorry can't chat, got to go and help M.O.M. She is covered in slime," Billy said with out turning to Diana.

Diana grabbed Billy by the arm, "What did you say?" Diana asked.

Billy shrugged his arm loose, "Hey! Don't pull me arm, this sleeve is new," Billy began.

"Just repeat what you said!" Diana said.

"Oh I see," Billy began. He looked at Diana from head to toe. His eyes began to water, his cheeks turned red.

"Don't you even dare make a laugh out of me!" Diana began. She started to lose her temper. "If you don't want to tell me, then I can go and check on M.O.M my self!" Diana screamed then she stormed to M.O.M's office.

Diana heard Billy laugh, she heard him laugh till Billy was slapped by Java to make him stop.

"Billy no laugh at Diana. We tell monsters. They laugh at Diana," Java said.

"You know, for a prime mate like you, you have brains. Diana is going to kill us for this! Come on Java, lets go a tell the monsters," Billy said.

"Oh, I just hate those guys. Why can't they just leave me alone," Diana said in the elevator to her self. The elevator stopped, and Diana walked to M.O.M's office. "Hello, M.O.M?" Diana asked.

The room was black. Diana walked in. She felt the wall for the switch to turn it on. It was not there. Foot steps were running across the room.

"Hello?" Diana asked.

Then a creature ran up to Diana. "Ahhhhh!" Diana screamed…

* * *

**Well? Should I finish it or not? Please let me know in a review! PLEASE! I really want to know! I will die! (Joking). But, please. Be honest! Stay tune!**

**Vampire-Wizard**


	2. I am screwed

**Hiya people! I hope you like this chapter. This is real short, one or two more chapters left. My shortest story by far! So, I was just wondering, how come you people can't crack this mystery yet? YOu know who will open the Stoor Worm, and you know who can stop it. Maybe this chapter can help you. Plus, this chapter can also give you a hint on who will save the world...**

**Star Cyber 2: I don't quit if some people say no. I never quit! Even if you hate my stories, I will still do it. Check my story known as "The Gift of The Game." I made that story from scrape. Just like this!**

**The Dark Advenger 1942: Nice penname, sounds scary. And the Stoor Worm was an idea from another book. And, I don't think this story is an episode? This chapter will blow your seat away!**

**S.P.D. Purple Ranger: I made a Harry Potter story also. If you want to check it out, be my guest. It is called "My Battle Cry!" And I never knew that this story was a bit better that my Charmed and Power Rangers. Mostly, they are long and this is short. Well don't compare this to "A New Era of Evil," that has like about 1456 hits. No comment!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I am screwed:

_For years, the Stoor Worm slept in someone's heart. Waiting to be free..._

_Its heart began to beat once every century. But, after the war, its heart started to beat faster and faster. The Stoor Worm is waking, and nothing can stand in its path. Now, its heart bits twice every hour, and until the idiot person comes to wake it up, it will stay like that…_

_The Stoor Worm is a creature like non-other creature. It can destroy the Earth in a second once when it is awake. The Stoor Worm is not from Mother Nature, but from hell sent from the devil. The person who shall wake up the Stoor Worm is…_

"MARTIN!" Diana screamed when the lights opened.

Martin was on the floor laughing real hard. He had scared Diana to death.

Diana's face was pale white, but every second of the laughter, it got redder and redder. Veins began to show on Diana's forehead. She turned her hand into a fist.

Martin laughed till his eyes rolled with tears until they became fear. A moment Martin was laughing, the next he was crying like a baby. Diana had punched him in the face with an almighty blow of rage.

"If you EVER scare me like THAT one more TIME!" Diana screamed. Her eyes turned red,_ "Wake me up…_" Diana said in a cold voice.

"Wah--?" Martin asked confused.

Diana's eyes went back to its normal color, "If you ever scare me again like that, I will personally break your face," Diana said in her normal voice.

"No," Martin said curious. "Before, you said in a cold scary tone 'Wake me up,' Martin said.

"No I did not!" Diana exclaimed.

"Yes you do!" Martin said his voice began to get louder.

"No I did not!" Diana yelled.

"YES YOU DID!" Martin yelled back to challenge Diana.

Diana was about to slap Martin in the face when her eyes turned back to red.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" Martin asked.

_"Kiss me you fool to wake me up," _Diana said in that same cold tone.

"Diana? What is wrong with you?" Martin asked.

_"Kiss me!" _Diana said in the cold voice. Then she went to Martin and she kissed him.

Martin pulled away just in time, but it was too late.

M.O.M came running into the room screaming with her arms in the air. "Don't kiss her! Inside of her is the Stoor Worm!" M.O.M yelled.

"Oops…" Martin said in a low tone.

Diana began to glow, and then the, Stoor Worm was free…

* * *

**YEAH! The Stoor Worm is free! Who do you think will save them? And how come M.O.M just happened to come running into the room? How come... **

**Hmmmmmmm...I wonder. How about you review and I will tell you!**

**Vampire-Wizard!**


	3. Dreams

**Hiya people! This is the final chapter! 3 chapters! Can you believe that? 3! Real short, like I said... **

**This chapter is going to either shock you big times, or get you real piss at me:) And sorry that I did not update so soon, which was like 3 weeks, because I was kindda busy on other stories...Sry...**

**The Dark Advenger 1942: Yes the Stoor Worm can control people, but for one reason...**

**S.P.D Purple Ranger: Here is my final chapter! Yippe!**

**Red and Gold Phoenix: Here is what happens next. And what do YOU think M.O.M came running into the room for? After all, this is a mystery...Hmmm...?**

**Star Cyber 2: If this was scary, I will be crying all over this story. That makes me laugh... really...**

_

* * *

_

_The Stoor Worm has awaken…_

_The world shall feel its wraith and the world shall fall down…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Diana's body glowed. A figure came out from Diana. This figure was the Stoor Worm…

The Stoor Worm is brown, long and bumpy, its mouth was covered with razor sharp fangs, and it had blood shot red eyes, and it had a whip like tail that glowed.

_"I," the Stoor Worm said. "I am the Stoor Worm. Destructor of the World and bringer of Chaos."_

"Who the fuck are you? And what the Hell are you? I did not quiet get the last part?" Martin asked. "What is going on?" Martin demanded turning to M.O.M

M.O.M laughed at that. "You really thing that I would hire a dumb buffoon like you to work? The only reason that I did let you work here was all of my brilliant plan."

Martin looked at M.O.M, and stepped back. "What brilliant plan?"

"Don't you see?" M.O.M asked.

"See what?" Martin asked.

"All of this was my idea! Hiring you, appointing you with Diana, Billy keeping you in place, and those monsters. They were all from my plan to bring you were I wanted you to go!" M.O.M replied, then she laughed.

"All of this was your idea?" Martin asked.

"You are one pin head to actually believe that any one would want you to work for them," M.O.M said.

"Well, then what are you?" Martin asked.

"Oh, I see that you have thought about all of this a little, Martin," M.O.M said. "Let me show you what I really am."

M.O.M began to glow just as Diana. Her body took shape of a long slender snake. Horns popped out from the sides of her head. Her body became scaly, her skin turned white with green stripes. Wings sprouted out from the back of her long body. Her eyes glowed red...

"Now is the moment I have been waiting for!" M.O.M cried.

"Moment for what?" Martin asked.

"The moment for the world to end!" M.O.M replied.

She stepped forward towards the Stoor Worm. "Now is when Master and apprentice shall meet together and they alone, shall form the ultimate spell of destruction."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Martin screamed.

He woke up from his bed. "What is going on?"

He looked around the room. He was back in school. It was only a dream.

"Nightmares," Martin said to himself. Then he went back to sleep…

The End

* * *

**Well? Did I shock you all? Martin was only dreaming about this whole thing...So...Did you really have to read it? Please, be kind. This story was only a thought...**


End file.
